Forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~
Forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ (stylized as forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~) is the fourth ending theme of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The song was sung by the Japanese pop girl band, FLOWER and composed by Mitsuhashi Takayuki. Track Listing Limited / Regular Edition #forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ (ワスレナグサ) #Your Gravity #CALL #forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ (instrumental) (ワスレナグサ) Gundam AGE Edition #forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ (ワスレナグサ) #Still #SAKURA Regret #forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ (instrumental) (ワスレナグサ) Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= zutto genki de ite ne seiippai kotoba ni shita hitori kono mama iku ne machi no mukou yuuhi ga someteku kokoro ni uso wa tsukenai afureru itoshisa ga mune wo shimetsuketemo wasurenai yo wasurenai yo hitotsu nokorazu kimi ga kakenuketa ano natsu mo ashita kara no mainichi ni tsumazuita toki omoidasu yo kimi ga kureta yuuki mo kimi ga nagashita namida mo soba ni yorisotteru dake de sore de ii to omotteta kedo itsuka ki ga tsuitanda kimi ni sae mo yuzurenai mirai ni yume ga futari tsunaide soshite yume ga futari wo ima toozaketa no wasurenai yo wasurenai yo hitotsu nokorazu kimi ga oshiete kureta uta mo meguru kisetsu kurikaeshite itsuka namida ga tsuyosa ni kawatteku sono hi made kitto nakanai de aruite kono mama itsudemo soba ni atta egao watashi no namae yobu koe yasashiku mitsumekaesu hitomi tsunaideta te no nukumori daiji datta nani mo ka mo ga azayaka ni natteku kioku ni nante dekinai mada wasurenai yo wasurenai yo hitotsu nokorazu kimi ga oshiete kureta uta mo meguru kisetsu kurikaeshite itsuka namida ga tsuyosa ni kawatteku sono hi made kitto nakanai de aruite kono mama |-| Kanji= 「ずっと 元気でいてね」 精一杯 言葉にした ひとり このまま行くね 町の向こう 夕日が染めてく 心に嘘はつけない 溢れる愛しさが 胸をしめつけても 忘れないよ 忘れないよ ひとつ残らず 君と駆け抜けたあの夏も 明日からの毎日に つまずいた時 思い出すよ 君がくれた勇気を 君が流した 涙を そばに 寄り添ってるだけで それでいいと 思ってたけど いつか 気が付いたんだ 君にさえも 譲れない未来に 夢が二人つないで そして夢が二人を今 遠ざけたの 忘れないよ 忘れないよ ひとつ残らず 君が教えてくれた歌も めぐる季節 くりかえして いつか涙が 強さに変わってく その日まできっと 泣かないで歩いてく このまま いつでもそばにあった笑顔 わたしの名前呼ぶ声 やさしく見つめ返す瞳 つないだ手の温もり 大事だった なにもかもが あざやかになってく 記憶になんて出来ない まだ 忘れないよ 忘れないよ ひとつ残らず 君が教えてくれた歌も めぐる季節 くりかえして いつか涙が 強さに変わってく その日まできっと 泣かないで歩いてく このまま |-| English= With all my might, I told you, “Keep on staying healthy, okay?” I keep on going on by myself, a dyed sunset facing the town I can’t lie to my heart; love is flooding over, tightening my chest I won’t forget you, I won’t forget even one part of you; I also ran past with you that summer Starting tomorrow, on the days when I trip, I’ll remember that you, who gave me courage, shed tears I thought it was good for you to only snuggle up close to me, But one day, I realized I couldn’t hand over my future if it was just you Dreams joined us together and they kept us away from eachother I won’t forget you, I won’t forget even one part of you, along with the song you taught me In the revolving seasons, Until the day where my tears change into strength, I’ll keep on walking without crying Your smile was always by my side; your voice calling out my name My eyes gaze back at you; there’s warmth from our joined hands Just about everything that was important is becoming bright And yet, I still can’t remember I won’t forget you, I won’t forget even one part of you, along with the song you taught me In the revolving seasons, Until the day where my tears change into strength, I’ll keep on walking without crying Video Category:Songs Category:Endings Category:Mobile Suit Gundam AGE